


Kolivan vs The Paladins

by boredom



Series: BWNSG [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Kolivan is on the ship after the Space Rock Incident, causing Thace a great deal of stress. What does his leader have planned? And will he be kind to the children who have suffered so much in the past few weeks?





	Kolivan vs The Paladins

Thace respected Kolivan. He thought he was a good leader; fair but strict. He thought he was a good man as well, having a moral compass and willing to take critiques and listen when the time called for it. On the whole, he liked Kolivan and thought that he was a good person. 

That did not mean, however, that he wanted him anywhere on this ship. You see, Kolivan had this way of moving and talking. It was so carefully controlled that one could go decaphoebs thinking Kolivan hated everything only to discover that wasn’t the case. It was nearly impossible to read when the man was glad, grateful, annoyed, surprised, angry, or any other emotion one could think of. Kolivan kept everything so close to his chest, that it made Thace uncomfortable. 

Maybe it reminded him too much of his childhood, where emotions were bad things to be suppressed. The lack of smiles and laughter that had gone on in his home had long since left deep psychological scars.

Maybe it was because his job relied on him being able to read people correctly; something he couldn’t do with Kolivan. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had spent too much time around Ulaz and he really was the bad influence everyone always said he was. 

Regardless, Thace liked Kolivan as someone he never had to interact with or spend an inordinate amount of time with. Which is why he was really uncomfortable with Kolivan and Antok being the ones to inspect the ship after the whole “Space Rock” catastrophe. 

It was bad enough after Sendak, but now Thace was so drained emotionally that he didn’t think he’d be able to keep up with Kolivan’s questions and keep up the facade as someone who had his shit together.

“Have you inspected the remnants of the ship again?” Kolivan asked, looking through Thace and Ulaz’s reports (actually, they were just Thace’s as Ulaz never filled out paperwork that wasn’t related to someone’s health, but Kolivan didn’t need to know that.)

“Yes, but we were hoping for another team to come in and make sure.”

“Do you not think you would do a good job?” Kolivan looked at him, his voice even and not at all accusatory. 

Thace resisted the urge to shrink away. “It’s not that. Ulaz and I have both been on this ship for almost two phoebs now. If Haggar has something else here, chances are it’s already started to affect us. We missed the stone because it was so--”

“I don’t need excuses lieutenant.” 

Thace glanced at Antok who was standing behind Kolivan, still as a statue. Antok’s mask was up, but he gave a little nod. If anyone could interpret the Leader’s emotions and thoughts, it would be Antok.

Kolivan turned off the data pad and stood up. “Show me around. I need to ensure you are doing your job properly.” He walked out the door. “And have Doctor Ulaz come here immediately. I don’t care that he doesn’t enjoy these meetings. I still need to hear what he experienced.” 

Thace took a deep breath and messaged Ulaz, cursing him for leaving Thace alone to deal with Kolivan. Ulaz didn’t hide from Kolivan because he was scared, quite the opposite. If anything, he was too willing to let everyone know his exact opinion. Normally, Kolivan wouldn’t care that Ulaz had slinked away to hide in the lab until they were done, so that worried Thace a bit that he would specifically ask for him to join them. 

“Since taking over the training of the Paladins, how have they improved?” Kolivan asked. Despite asking for a tour, he was more or less the one leading Thace, and not the other way around. 

“Fantastic.” Thace responded. He pulled out his data pad to gather some more specific information. “Their accuracy with long-distance weapons has improved on average of 55% and their flying capabilities has also improved greatly. Shiro is still the strongest player in the team, but the other children are improving greatly.” 

Ulaz joined them. “Why am I here?” he sounded as though he had been sleeping, the bastard. 

“Watch your tone, doctor.” Kolivan said. Again, it was so level and emotionless, it was hard to tell if Kolivan was actually offended by Ulaz, or just putting on a front. 

“Thace already had a meeting with you. Why am I here?” Ulaz wasn’t phased by their leader’s words. He never was and Thace envied that ability (He also wondered constantly how Ulaz had never been court martialed, by both the Blades and the Empire). 

“I am asking specifically about the children. Unless Thace has also taken up the mantel as doctor, I am assuming you have different insights to share.” 

Ulaz slouched a bit. “Right, sorry. Yeah, they’re doing well. Human biology is rather amazing and their ability to heal from things far outweighs most species I have seen. Not to mention how utterly creative and chaotic they are.” 

Kolivan glanced over at Thace. “Chaotic?” 

“Um, yeah.” Crap, what was he supposed to say? What did Kolivan even want to know. “You saw the videos of Shiro fighting the sentries when Sendak had taken over the Castle.” 

Kolivan did not nod, but Thace was there when he watched the videos so he knew that he had seen it. 

“That wasn’t a fluke. Turns out, humans are just like that.” There was something off, Thace noticed. Not with Kolivan, or Antok, or Ulaz, but something was off. 

It didn’t feel like another attack from Haggar. He didn’t feel as though he was in danger. He wondered if the others had noticed it. 

“Does this affect their team work?” 

“No,” Thace assured him. “Nope, they are working wonderfully as a team.” 

“I remember Keith and Lance having several arguments and fights when they first met.” 

Thace’s ears dropped. “They are kids. They have a lot of opinions on a lot of things.” Stars, what was wrong? Was it too quiet? No, no that wasn’t it. It was almost as if it were too loud. But what could be causing that sound.

They turned the corner to head to the kitchen. 

“So they don’t fight now?” 

“No, they do. They live together after all.” 

They turned another corner and ended up at the kitchen.

“What are you doing to help facilitate a more peaceful cohabitation?” Kolivan asked. He put his hand up to the handle of the door. 

Thace realized what he was hearing and sensing.

“No! Wait!” He lunged forward to keep the leader from opening the door, but it was too late.

It slid open with a hiss and fully let out the shouts from within. It all happened in slow motion. Thace was lunging forward to try and regain control of the situation. Ulaz was standing to the side looking puzzled. Antok was still as a statue, yet again. And Kolivan…

Oh, stars, Kolivan. 

His head snapped back as a plate full of food goo landed squarely on his face. 

The room went silent. The plate slid from Kolivan’s face onto the ground, the metal ringing out as it spun around and around. Thace hazarded a glance inside the kitchen. Shiro was standing in between Keith and Lance, looking as though he was trying to regain control of the situation. 

Hunk was hiding behind Coran. Pidge was next to Keith and had probably taken his side during the ridiculous argument with Allura on Lance’s side. Keith was by the door, leaning away so that he could dodge the plate and Lance had his arm extended. 

Everyone, save for Coran, had a look of absolutely terror on their faces.

“Oh, god, we’re going to die,” Lance whimpered. 

Shiro cleared his throat and stood up straight, plastering a very fake and very strained smile on his face. “Kolivan, good to see you again.” He stepped forward and extended out his hand. “Gosh, I really wish you’d come by when we all aren’t dying or getting attacked.” He laughed. “You know, all this stress, it’s a lot to handle.”

Kolivan folded his hands behind his back and stared down at Shiro. Thace decided to step in. These were his kids after all and they had just been through hell the past few weeks. They didn’t need Kolivan to start yelling and lecturing them. They needed rest and to recover. The argument was likely petty and Keith and Lance did need to figure out how to be together without getting into a shouting match, but that didn’t mean they deserved to be yelled at.

“Sir, I can explain.” 

Kolivan shot Thace a look that made him shrink back. How was he so good at glaring despite having food goo caked in his fur? He took a few steps forward and surveyed the room.   
“Lieutenant Thace has informed me that you all have made progress in your training.”

The children all deflated and stared at the ground. Kolivan walked to Keith and Pidge, studied them for a bit, and then moved onto Shiro, Lance, Allura, and finally Hunk (thankfully he had come out from behind Coran). 

“He has given me statistics and a set of numbers, however statistics mean nothing if you only improve in a controlled environment.” 

He didn’t sound… mad. He didn’t sound happy either; though Thace was pretty sure he had never actually heard Kolivan sounding happy. 

Thace hazarded a look to Ulaz, who seemed confused at the turn of events. 

He decided to try intervening again. They could discuss training later, when the full effects of the stone had worn off. “Sir--”

Kolivan held up a hand. “In a minute, Lieutenant. I’m not finished.” 

“We are so sorry.” Lance burst out. “I did not mean for food goo to get on you.” 

“Yeah!” Hunk added. “We have showers. I’m sure a quick bath will get that right out.” 

“And it doesn’t even smell!” Pidge said. “So you don’t have to worry about anyone else finding out about this.” 

“Besides, you have to admit,” Keith said, “his aim was pretty good.” 

Kolivan turned to him and studied him some more. There seemed to be a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it was quickly schooled back into a mask of judgmental indifference (Kolivan was probably the only person in the universe who could look as though he didn’t care what you were doing while simultaneously looking like he was judging you immensely. It was baffling). 

“His aim is horrible.”

“Hey!” 

Kolivan turned back to Lance. “You were aiming for Keith, were you not?” 

“Um, yeah, I guess.” Lance dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“And yet you managed to hit me, and not Keith.”

“He did duck,” he mumbled. 

“Be that as it may, the fact of the matter is that I am several feet taller than Keith.”

“Hey!” 

“So he did not need to exert any energy to avoid your attack.” 

“Wait a minute,” Pidge muttered. 

“Lieutenant Thace might need to rethink his training program, because on top of having horrible aim--”

“Where did Antok go?” Pidge looked around the room. 

“None of you are very perceptive.” 

Food goo shot from the ceiling, coating the paladins completely as they shrieked and ducked out of the way. 

Kolivan smirked (Thace was unaware that he could move his mouth out of a frowning position) and with a few quick hops, landed back by Antok, who was sitting by the food goo dispensers, aiming the nozzles at the paladins. 

“Shit, come on!” Shiro commanded, grabbing Lance and rushing to the other end of the room, the other paladins following close behind. 

Thace was frozen at the door. “Wait, what is going on?” 

Ulaz studied the scene for a moment, turned and made his way down the hall. “Come on, Thace.” 

“You can’t just leave!” Behind him, Shiro was shouting orders and food goo was flying throughout the kitchen. Coran was laughing. 

“They’re play fighting. We don’t need to be there. Now come on, I want to have sex.” 

He looked back at the scene before him. Somehow, Keith and Pidge had made their way onto the ceiling and were heading towards Kolivan and Antok while Lance, Hunk, and Shiro distracted them. Allura had disappeared as well, though Thace thought he saw a flash of her hair behind the counter, also heading towards Antok and Kolivan.

“What if Kolivan needs us to do something?” He wasn’t sure what Kolivan could possibly want them to do, but it felt wrong to just leave. 

Ulaz paused and took a deep breath, the kind of breath that one takes when one is very much annoyed and trying not to lose it. 

“Thace, I am going to our room and I am going to have sex, with or without you.”

“How are you going to have sex without me?” 

Pidge let out a terrifying shriek and he was pretty sure he heard Kolivan say ‘what the fuck?’.

“The same way I had it on the Balmera when you weren’t there.” He continued walking down the hallway. 

Thace glanced back at the kitchen, and then at Ulaz’s retreating form and decided he could probably handle Kolivan a bit better if he had a few minutes to destress. He groaned, cursed his mate, and then ran off after him. 

oOoOoOo

Kolivan knew that Thace was a good soldier and a good instructor. He was thorough, disciplined, and well-organized. So when he discussed how chaotic the human children were, he believed him without question. Thace was not the type of man to bolster his results if they were not what he expected. 

However, Kolivan still underestimated how crafty, crazy, and overwhelmingly terrifying these children were. True, he had seen videos of Shiro fighting. But Shiro was a trained fighter with a cybernetic prosthetic arm that was partially designed by Ulaz, perhaps one of the most chaotic, terrifying, and crafty fighters in the universe. 

Ulaz, did not have anything on these children and apparently their destructive way of fighting was a human thing. 

He also needed to speak to Ulaz about human bones because some of the ways Lance bent during the fight did not seem possible with a fully developed skeleton. 

“I did not expect this to be this hard.” Antok hissed and he and Kolivan were chased from their position next to the food goo dispensary when Pidge and Keith dropped from the ceiling, shrieking like terrifying monsters, and Allura barreled into them from the side. 

“Pidge did notice you had gone missing. They’re more perceptive than we thought.” Somehow, Hunk had managed to make some sort of analogue firing machine and was launching more balls of food goo at the pair. 

“I’ve never seen such ingenuity.” Antok picked up a fistfull and launched it at Lance, who was busy handing Hunk more goo to fire. It was aimed perfectly and would have hit the boy square in the back. 

Would have. 

If not for the fact that Shiro noticed what they were aiming at, grabbed Lance by the waist, and flipped them and Hunk around so the goo his the wall instead. 

Kolivan was in awe. 

“Do you think they have some ability to ignore the laws of physics?” Antok asked, pulling him to duck behind another counter. 

“I don’t know. But I do think we need to give Thace a raise for dealing with this.”

Keith and Pidge had somehow made it back into the rafters and were launching goo from above. By this point, it was a lost cause. Kolivan and Antok, despite having decades of experience, were being out matched by a bunch of children. 

“They don’t seem to have any fear. A fall from that height might kill them,” Antok observed. 

It was true that neither of them were going all out. This was a playfight after all. It was still amazing what these children were capable of. 

Antok sighed and barely managed to duck out the way of another spray of goo. “Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Mamora, taken down in a food fight.” 

“We haven’t surrendered yet.” He threw another ball, this time managing to his Allura…’s hair. He only managed to hit her hair because Keith had shouted to her a warning and she ducked out of the way. 

“Sometimes it’s better to surrender than to die. Not all victories are immediate.”

Kolivan smiled at him. “I think you’ve been talking to Ulaz too much.” 

“I happen to like him and agree with much of what he says.” 

“Let’s surrender, then.” They held up their hands from behind the counter and the firing ceased. The kids were all laughing and covered in food goo. Thace and Ulaz were nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. They all needed a break after what had happened. 

He hoped that they were able to deal with and there was no lasting consequences. He wasn’t a fool, he knew the dangers and the effects of Haggar’s magic, but he had become optimistic recently. More battles were being won and more of his soldiers were coming home. Perhaps these chaotic, crafty, terrifying children would truly be the ones to end the war once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lieutenant is a stupid word and I don't like spelling it. Also, I like writing the various Dads of Mamora. I feel like they all have their unique personalities and ways of dealing with the kids (even if most of it isn't canon) and exploring that relationship and how they interact with the kids is kind of fun. 
> 
> I also like exploring Kolivan's character because on the surface he seems to be exactly what the Empire wants, minus the fact that he's against them, and yet he constantly acts counter to what he at first appears to believe. I feel like the show never did justice to exploring his character and why he is the way he is (to be fair, I feel that way about most of the characters on the show).


End file.
